tamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamerica
The Republic of Tamerica is a country on the continent of Tresmont. It is bordered by Beseunara to the north, Enilva and Burgtolt to the east, and Amayan to the southeast. It also has an enclave, Grande Hutte, in the southwestern part of the country. It has coasts on the Beseunara Bay in the north and the Wide Ocean in the south and west. Its largest bay, Slumm Bay, is in the southern part of the country. The geography of Tamerica stretches from hot deserts in the south and mountains in the west to plains in the northeast and islands along the coasts. Tamerica was founded by Giacomo Tameri, its first king and namesake, in 1685. It is infamous for its use of slave labor, known as the "Tamerican Society" plan, beginning in 1739 under Paolo Tameri. Under this plan, descendants of the original Tamericans, known as "tamers", were allowed to own slaves from conquered lands. After reaching its peak in the early 1800's under Napoleon Tameri, the nation temporarily collapsed in 1827, ending the Tameri Dynasty. In subsequent years, king Goiano Rumo Top managed to unite parts of Tamerica. In 1840, he re-instituted the practice of slavery and continued to expand Tamerica. The nation continued to expand under his son, Romero Guinio Top, until 1873. In 1891, under Quilio Ruro Top, a practice called "sweat slavery" began in the southern deserts of Tamerica, where tamers collected and sold their slaves' sweat. In 1898, after the death of Quilio, Tamerica became a democracy, holding presidential elections every four years and electing Jonathan Beater as its first president. The "sweat standard" replaced the gold standard in 1905, meaning that tamers could sell unlimited amounts of sweat to the government for a guaranteed payout. In 1920, revolting slaves created a new country, Slavonia, out of Tamerican lands. By 1926, the rebellion had nearly been put down, but Slavonia, which changed its name to Grande Hutte, still held some land in the mountains. In 1930, Tamerica recognized Grande Hutte as an independent country, ending the war. Tamerica lost more land to Grande Hutte in three subsequent wars and is currently at war with Grande Hutte. History City-state era (1685-1731) Tamerica began on 17 April 1685 as a city-state, with Tamertopia as its capital and Giacomo Tameri, an explorer from the neighboring city-state of Paradise, as its first king. During the next few decades, hundreds of thousands of settlers from neighboring city states arrived in Tamerica, attracted by the fertile soil. By 1720, the population of Tamerica was approximately 1.2 million. In 1722, King Giacomo died, and his son, Paolo Tameri, succeeded him as king. In 1726, King Paolo announced his new "Tamerican Society" plan, which consisted of four main points: # A large and powerful military. # Expansion and conquest of other city-states. # Enslavement of conquered peoples. # An elite group of "tamers" containing all Tamerican citizens as of 1726 and their direct descendants; only tamers were allowed to own slaves (the 1726 date was later changed to 1731 after war plans were delayed). The Tamerican Society plan was very popular with Tamericans. However, a group called the Golden Hand argued that the plan was not fair to the conquered peoples and that Tamerica would be defeated if it tried to conquer other city states. In 1728, under the leadership of Murio Goldeo, the Golden Hand rebels, armed with about 25,000 soldiers, attacked fortresses across Tamerica. Although they made large gains, they were defeated by Tamerican forces in 1730, although Goldeo managed to escape to Paradise shortly before the defeat. Early expansion (1731-1786) In 1731, Tamerica declared war on the neighboring states of Uppertopia, Lake Resort, and Paradise. The Tamerican army faced resistance but managed to conquer all three states by 1739. At this time, the Tamerican Society plan officially went into effect. During the next few years, the people of all three states were enslaved in farms and households in both old and new Tamerican lands. In 1740, Paolo Tameri died, having just accomplished his goal of a Tamerican Society. His son, Giuseppe, succeeded him as king, promising to continue the Tamerican Society system. In 1743, Tamerica invaded the modern-day provinces of Divio, Mountsburg, Afluencia, and Peace Junction. The Tamerican army faced much greater resistance but managed to conquer all four states by 1747. With this, Tamerica gained its first coastline, and its first navy was established in 1749. In 1756, Tamerica invaded the Toptopolis, Lake Gardens, and Border provinces. The invaded states quickly joined alliances with other nations, but Tamerica conquered them by 1763, gaining a coastline on Beseunara Bay. The Tamerican Society system proved to be very good for the Tamerican economy. However, conditions for the slaves were very poor, and the Tamers did not hesitate to punish their slaves. In 1770, slaves in Lake Gardens province organized a revolt, led by a slave who called himself Rubbonoi the Riser. It became known as the First Great Slave Revolt after the slaves managed to occupy almost all of Lake Gardens. However, the Tamerican Army managed to put the revolt down by 1775. In 1779, Giuseppe Tameri died and was succeeded by his son, Toptio. Although Toptio's reign was short and relatively uneventful, his 1782 creation of local Tamer Authorities to prevent future revolts had a large impact on Tamerica. Instead of federal troops travelling to the location of the revolt to try to put it down, Tamer Authority troops would be stationed at plantations to put down revolts before they expanded to neighboring plantations. Nublikata Shermina, the leader of the 1920's Third Great Slave Revolt and second President of Grande Hutte, said, "If it had not been for the Tamer Authorities, we would have won the war on Tamerica long ago." Always War strategy and collapse (1786-1832) In 1786, Toptio Tameri died and was succeeded by his son, Napoleon, who announced his "Always War" strategy of attacking a new country immediately after an old one had collapsed. In 1790, the strategy began when Tamerican troops marched east. By 1796, Tamerica had received the Sundry Corner, Rays, and Boundary provinces. The troops then marched south, reaching present-day borders by 1802 and controlling all of Slumm Bay. In 1804, Tamerica invaded Beseunara, the first large country to be attacked by Tamerica. However, Beseunara's size did not stop it from being annexed in 1807. Tamerica then invaded Burgtolt, annexing it in 1812. After a brief pause from the Always War strategy, Tamerica invaded Amayan in 1816. Although Tamerica initially made gains, Enilva and Oglita formed a "Triple Alliance" against Tamerica with Amayan. By 1819, Tamerica had been forced out of Amayan, marking their first defeat in history. The Triple Alliance promised to fight on until Tamerica had capitulated. Beseunara and Burgtolt were taken in 1821, and Tamertopia fell in 1825. In 1827, Peace Junction, the new capital of Tamerica, fell. Napoleon and the rest of the royal family were executed by Triple Alliance troops, and slavery was abolished in all former Tamerican territories. At the 1829 Conference of Tamertopia, Tamerica was split into 18 independent nations by the Triple Alliance countries, two of which were Burgtolt and Beseumara. The leaders wanted to be sure that Tamerica would never reunite, and they made the nations almost equal in power to ensure that a war between any two nations would result in a stalemate. The Triple Alliance countries did not take any land for themselves, arguing that doing this would make them just like the Tamericans. Restoration (1832-1889) In 1832, three of the nations that Tamerica had been split into merged and became known as New Tamerica. Their leader, Goiano Rumo Top, was the heir to the duchy of Lake Gardens under Napoleon Tameri. King Goiano wanted to restore the Tamerican Society system. In order to attract new nations to join Tamerica, he announced that all government officials of conquered countries and their families would be given Tamer status, regardless of their ancestry. Five more nations joined New Tamerica before the 1837 deadline, when New Tamerica officially became Tamerica. In 1840, the Tamerican Society system was officially restored, and the Tamer Authorities were restored in 1845. Because the restoration of the Tamerican Society violated the 1829 Tamertopia Agreements, the Triple Alliance invaded Tamerica in 1841. However, the Triple Alliance suffered major defeats and withdrew in 1844. In 1850, Tamerica invaded the modern-day Slaveside province, annexing it in 1852. In 1859, Goiano Rumo Top died, and his son, Romero Guinio Top, succeeded him as king. In 1862, Tamerica invaded the Sandeye, Polutio, and Desperation provinces, annexing them in 1866. By 1873, the boundaries from 1802 had been restored. Romero announced that no new lands would be invaded, as he did not want to suffer the same fate as Napoleon Tameri. Sweat Age (1889-1906) In 1889, Romero died. His son, Quilio Rurio Top, succeeded him as king. Quilio announced his new "Sweat Economy" plan, where slaves would be forced to sweat in the hot southern deserts. The sweat would then be used as a form of currency. Sweat slavery began in Sweat Valley in 1891, quickly expanding to other parts of the desert. Quilio also wanted the plantations to move to the southern and eastern parts of the country, while the northwest would be reserved for tamers and their house slaves. Extensive resorts were built near Tamertopia and Toptopolis during the 1890's, 1900's, and 1910's. Quilio Rurio Top died on 12 January 1898. However, instead of leaving the title of king to his son, he wrote a new constitution for Tamerica that would make it a democracy. However, only Tamers were able to vote, and the Tamerican Society system would continue. The first quadrennial elections were held on 27 May 1898, with Jonathan Beater winning the presidency. He took office on 1 October. In 1905, Beater announced that the sweat standard would replace the gold standard. This meant that Tamers could give their slaves' sweat to the government for a guaranteed payout. Sweat slavery expanded even more after this announcement. Age of Revolts (1906-1930) The Second Great Slave Revolt began in Sweat Valley in 1906. Slaves led by Ronolo Jakhzain attacked key sweat storage facilities. The revolt was put down in 1909, but it damaged the Tamerican economy severely. In the 1910 presidential election, Randof Purger defeated Jonathan Beater, becoming the new president. On 23 August 1920, the Third Great Slave Revolt (also known as the Slavonian War for Supremacy) began, also in Sweat Valley. This time, the slaves were led by Nublikata Shermina, who was considered far superior to Jakhzain as a leader. Before this, they had already written a Declaration of Supremacy, which declared that the new nation, the People's Republic of Slavonia, was "superior" to Tamerica and that Tamerica's government was illegitimate, while Slavonia's government was the rightful authority in the land "unlawfully occupied" by Tamerican troops. In 1922, Marq Marxchaser defeated Beater in the Tamerican elections, while Slavonia held its own elections, electing Jefrion Buxtedman, a communist, as its president. By 1924, Slavonia had occupied about 40% of the country, and had nearly reached Tamertopia. However, the attack on Tamertopia failed, weakening Slavonia. Slavonia began to lose land by 1925, and by November 1926, it was confined to the southwestern mountains, changing its name to Grande Hutte. However, Grande Hutte managed to hold off the Tamericans until 13 April 1930, when the two sides signed the Treaty of Grande Hutte, ending the war. Grande Hutte revoked the Declaration of Supremacy, recognizing Tamerica as a legitimate state, while Tamerica recognized Slavonia as an independent state, retroactive to 1920 when the Declaration of Supremacy was signed. In 1930, Foeger Luvalvuluvrev was elected president of Tamerica, while Nublikata Shermina was elected president of Grande Hutte. Early wars with Grande Hutte (1930-1974) In 1932, ICON (International Conference of Nations) troops invaded Grande Hutte (known as the Republic of Grande Hutte after communism ended in 1932) twice after Nublikata Shermina and other Grandutians were found guilty of war crimes in rigged ICON courts and sentenced to death. Both invasions failed. In 1933, Grande Hutte was under siege for three months, but managed to defeat the ICON troops a third time. After Grande Hutte was accepted into ICON, the death sentences were cancelled. In 1935, the Grandutians were found not guilty of war crimes, and some Tamericans were executed in subsequent years. Tamerica was also ordered to pay war reparations to Grande Hutte. Grande Hutte invaded the region of Hutte del Norte in 1944, annexing it in 1946. Mass immigration to Grande Hutte began after this, and Tamerican agents entered Grande Hutte, posing as slaves. In 1948, the agents committed terrorist attacks at political rallies, killing hundreds. The two political parties of Grande Hutte blamed each other for the attacks, and some extremists began to cause riots in the streets of Grande Hutte. In 1949, a Grandutian invasion of South Hutte ended in a Tamerican victory. However, the attacks were soon discovered to be part of a Tamerican plot, and the agents were arrested, ending the riots. During the late 1950's, the sudden implementation of battery-powered wearable heaters used to make slaves sweat harder caused hyperinflation in Tamerica, not to mention the intense pain endured by the slaves. Prices of goods tripled between 1955 and 1965, causing the Great Depression to begin. However, Tamers enjoyed 25 years of peace during this time, and the first Tamer landed on the Moon in 1969. Later wars with Grande Hutte (1974-present) Grande Hutte invaded South Hutte for the second time in 1974, annexing it in 1976. However, the subsequent invasion of West Hutte failed. The Tamerican economy improved after the war, and it did very well during the 1980's and early 1990's. Grande Hutte invaded West Hutte for the second time in 1994, annexing it in 1997. However, the subsequent invasion of Sandeye failed. In 2005, Grande Hutte launched a second invasion of Sandeye. By November 2006, Grande Hutte had a coastline, and a navy was built in 2007. However, Grande Hutte failed to take the city of Sandeye twice, and leaders decided to attack Sweat Valley instead. Unfortunately, a heat wave killed many Grandutian troops in Sweat Valley, and the Grandutian navy was destroyed in 2010. In 2011, Tamerica agreed to end the war, and the 1997 border was restored. On 7 June 2018, the new president of Tamerica, Gabriel Galab, declared war on Grande Hutte. On 23 June, Grande Hutte troops liberated Camp Rekto, where approximately 200,000 slaves were imprisoned. Government Before 1898, Tamerica was an absolute monarchy known as the Kingdom of Tamerica, except during the years 1832-1837 when it was known as the Kingdom of New Tamerica. Since 1898, Tamerica has been a unitary presidential constitutional republic known as the Republic of Tamerica. The executive branch of the federal government is made up of the President of Tamerica and the 20 members of the Presidential Advisory Council. The Top Council of 300 serves as the legislative branch, and the nine-member Tamerican Supreme Court serves as the judicial branch. The country is divided into 24 provinces. The government of Tamerica is unique in that both the president and the Top Council of 300 can make laws independently. However, laws made by the president can be struck down by a super-majority of 200 of the 300 Top Council members, or by a super-majority of six of the nine Supreme Court justices. Laws passed by a 151 to 199-member majority of the Top Council without presidential approval can be vetoed by the President, or struck down by a majority of five of the nine Supreme Court justices. Proposing an amendment to the Tamerican Constitution requires a super-majority of 200 of the 300 Top Council members and the approval of the President of Tamerica. Once an amendment is proposed, it must receive at least 80% of the popular vote in a nationwide referendum in order to go into effect. See also List of heads of state of Tamerica List of Tamerican provinces